


Coke Fiend

by callicocaine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cigarettes, Cocaine, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marijuana, Mild Blood, Nosebleed, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callicocaine/pseuds/callicocaine
Summary: Sal wants to try something new, and it comes as a little bit of a surprise. (MASSIVE TW) (Also a self insert bc I've never wrote other ships before lmao, will most likely start treading in that water soon after I get more in the swing of things)(Also it's not finished yet go easy on me ;0;)First unfinished draft posted July 27 2020 (after tweaking it and finishing it I'll probably delete this and reupload it completed if I'm not able to come back and edit it, sorry I'm new to posting on this site)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Coke Fiend

Sal was sitting on the bed, wringing his hands and visibly sweating, a lit cigarette stuck to his slightly wet lips. Fingers of smoke slowly misted out of his nostrils when he finally glanced towards me, his lips trembling just enough for the ashes of the cigarette to fall and graze his black jeans. His mask was carefully discarded on top of the dresser we shared; he always took it off when he had a serious conversation with me. 

“Aah… So what do you think about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he shook, his chipped black nails grasping at the hem of his shirt. I rested my head on his damp shoulder and reached up to gently stroke the scars that streaked his face, deep in thought about what he had just told me. Sal, my shy, soft, sometimes socially awkward boyfriend, revealed to me that he uses cocaine regularly, but only used when I wasn’t around because he was somewhat embarrassed, and wanted to see if I’d try some with him before sex. He said it was his favorite time to use it, and made him… different. Of course we’ve both smoked pot together before, and we’ve had sex stoned (he was always super sweet and mellow during, sometimes even giggling at some stupid joke he thought of), but never on something as hard as coke. It was a huge shock to me that someone as shy and laid back as Sal used a party drug. Yet, I couldn’t really say I was mad or upset with him for it. In fact, I was interested in trying it.

“Well. I’m not sure. I guess I’m not against the idea of it,” I replied, touching his soft aqua hair, which he had in braided pigtails today. After another moment of thinking, I finally said, “I’ll have a little bit of it if you show me how to do it?” I smiled reassuringly at him, half-closing my eyes flirtingly.

He nodded, almost excited, standing up and sauntering over to our dresser, pulling open a drawer and rustling some clothes in it. “God, I haven’t had a rail in way too long,” he chuckled, pulling up a plastic bag of nearly crystalline whitish powder, a razor, and a sawed off straw. My heart started pounding in my chest at the sight of it. I couldn’t help but notice how he smiled and chewed on his bottom lip, not sweating from fear or embarrassment anymore, but anticipation. Sal sat back down on the bed, pulling a joint out of his jeans pocket and handing it to me. “Since it’s your first time with blow, some weed should mellow you out some and you won’t get too worked up.” I nodded, immediately sparking my lighter and pulling a deep toke into my lungs. 

“How do you take it?” I questioned as I let the smoke creep out from between my lips, curiously watching him carefully pour the contents of the bag onto one of my hand mirrors, cutting the powder carefully into thin, long lines. “Well, I usually toot it.”

I giggled. “What? Toot?”

“It just means snort,” he chortled back.

Snort? I’ve never snorted anything before. The thought of it made me nervous. Just getting a couple of droplets in my nose when I go swimming is enough to make me gag and panic. “What else can you do with it?” I stammered. Noticing my change of tune, he grasped my hand. “People rub it in their mouths, too. You don’t have to snort it, it kind of hurts…” he answered, but then got a soft and mischievous smile as he added, “... but I like it. Sort of a burning and numbing feeling, and I get this coppery tasting drip in my throat. God, I can’t help but like it.”

And with that, he picked up the razor, dusted with the gritty whiteness. “Open up, honey,” he purred. I was nervous when I saw the razor, but I knew that he would never hurt me on purpose. Plus, when he spoke like that, how could I resist? After exhaling my last drag and flipping the spent end of my joint somewhere in the dark bedroom, I opened my mouth coyly. Sal held my jaw tenderly with one hand as he wiped his razor gingerly onto my tongue. I crinkled my nose at the metallic taste, quickly darting my tongue back in place of my mouth, pressing the stinging against the back of my teeth as an attempt to relieve it. He giggled at my silly face and kissed my nose. “I know. It kind of tastes nasty. But you’ll feel so good in a minute.”

After a few minutes, I started to feel a pleasurable high I haven’t felt before. I was still lucid, but I felt somewhat giddy, overexcited just a touch. Sal picked up his straw, about to lean into the mirror, when suddenly, his face got serious as he dropped the straw and squeezed my hand tight. “Babe, I need to tell you something else. I get um… really bad horny after snorting. Like, I get mean and rough. I mean, hitting and saying super mean shit. I know you say you like that stuff, but I just get nervous… I won’t do it in front of you if you don’t want me to.” He’s suddenly nervous again, wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact, trying to keep his eyes off the white dust coated mirror. 

We had discussed my degradation kink before and what was and wasn’t okay, but he was always super cautious about doing anything of the sort. Of course he consented to it, he was just scared about hurting me. I squeezed his hand in return, causing him to look up at me. “I promise it’s okay, Sal. If you get too mean I can always kick your ass.” That made him giggle, relaxing his shoulders finally. “Okay. When I sober up I won’t be mad if you do. I’ll probably deserve it.”

Now that I essentially gave him my verbal permission to snort cocaine and then fuck me, he leans back overtop of my hand mirror, sticking the cut straw into one nostril. While holding the other nostril shut with a finger, he begins to inhale, and I watch in a weird sort of amazement as the granulated dust disappeared into the straw. When the line was sucked up into his nose, he stands up, coughing and pinching his nose. “Ohh fuck, there it is,” he pants, shuddering with pleasure. I couldn’t help but get turned on, a sexy giggle erupting from behind my hand that was covering my trembling lips. “Feel good?” I mewled at him. 

He responded with a soft grunt, pulling at his jeans before leaning over and snorting another bump, this time into the other nostril. He shot straight up, mouth slightly open as he breathed heavily, not bothering to hide his erection this time. I was completely astonished; he never got hard so quickly. He swiped his shaking fingers in the remnants of the coke off the mirror, slowly cleaning his powdery hand with his tongue, staring intently at me with dilated pupils, his sclera reddened. Without warning, a drip of blood trickled out of his nose, streaking over his lips and onto his chin. 

Oh shit. He didn’t mention anything about nose bleeds…

I quickly stood up, failing to wipe the blood away, only smearing it across his face. “Ohh fuck, Sal, you okay?” I muttered softly, getting worried. Without breaking eye contact, he instantly grabbed my wrist, causing my breath to catch in my throat. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me. I wouldn’t even let you lick my shoes clean, you stupid bitch.” He growled at me, his grip shaking. He slung my wrist out of his hand, grabbing me hard by the face with one hand, pulling me into a mean and rough kiss, shoving his other hand into my shorts. I melted against him, couldn’t help but moan in his mouth, tasting the metallicness of his blood. 

“Look at you, you nasty slut, wet from being put in your place? You’re so fucking pathetic,” he hissed, and I squeaked and shivered as I felt his calloused fingers push into me carelessly. He was right, I was getting off on him being high off his ass, his aggression increasing by the minute. Oh, I just couldn’t resist his huge angry pupils, his rapid change of speech, his quivering, sweaty body.

At this point his braids managed to become undone in his cocaine fueled rage, his blue tresses messily framing his gorgeous but seething face. Yanking his hands out of my shorts, he snarled in my face, "You want to act like a whore, then you're gonna get treated like a whore. Get your clothes off, right now." I nodded and quickly started fussing with my clothes, trying to pull them off without tearing them. Suddenly, he slaps my hands away, causing me to shudder in guilty pleasure. "You can't do a goddamn thing right, can you, dumbass? I'll just fucking do it myself." While panting, he rips the fabric of my shorts away before doing the same to my shirt, feeling his humid breath against my breasts. Sal gripped one of my breasts in his hand tightly, causing a little moan to escape from my throat. "How can someone so pretty be so fucking stupid at the same time?" He asked aloud to nobody in particular, squeezing my tender skin in his rough clench. I couldn't help but whine, my chest heaving, and focus on his furrowed brows and his free hand fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans.


End file.
